My Reality
by ThoroughbredDreaming
Summary: "My name is Alex and I am insane. My brother told me that he would always protect me, always be there for me. He lied. Now he is gone and now i have to face my reality, full of people who don't exist and monsters alone. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1 Waking Up

A/N- so my first chapter fic. It is about my OC Alex who is insane. Hope you like it. Also I don't own PJO or HoO

My Reality

Chapter One- Waking Up

The door slowly creaked open, light form the hallway spilled into my room, my tiny body groaned and slowly my eyes peeled open. A figure stepped out from the hallway and filled my doorframe. It was huge, my body began to shake. The monster in my door had an evil smile on his face; lust was in his eyes as they crawled across my body. I wanted to cry out for help scream for someone to come and help me, but no one was there. The monster took a step toward me and against my will the tears fell out of my eyes. The hulking figure reached the edge of my bed and his arm trailed up my leg. I shook violently at his touch. The figure was much more than a monster, he was spit out from hell because he was to evil. The monster was my stepfather. He crawled into the bed and pulled the covers down. He slid my night gown up and pinned me beneath him. I screamed in silence as the man hurt me, as he had every night for the past two years. My muddled brain could only sputter and try and get its self around what was happening to me. I was so confused; I never was able to understand why he did this. All I knew that he meant pain and he was a monster and sometimes monsters needed to die. I wiggled my hand free and as if watching a movie about me, watched my hand curl into a fist and punch him in the face. Startled, he got off of me and like someone was controlling me my legs took off running. I ran down the hallway with the monster chasing me, my body turned left. Through the living room and into the kitchen, open the cabinet, grab the knife. Turn around. The monster laughed at me and said something I couldn't hear. All I could hear was my own heart beating. Someone made me run towards the monster. I blade buried itself into the monsters stomach; bring it out, stab again, again again again. Keep going, don't stop, I can't stop or the monster will get me. Slowly I start coming back to your senses. I look down and scream at the bloody mess in front of me, the butchered corpse, my bloody hand, and splattered nightgown. I keep screaming and drop the knife, the image of my dead stepfather seared in my memory. I run back into the kitchen and crawl under the table. I curl up in a ball and cry. The tears pour down my face and I desperately wish Jordan, my brother and guardian angel, was there to hold me. I can hear the words pouring out of my mouth "blade in then out, again, again, again. Don't Stop, can't Stop, can't stop, monsters, monsters, monsters!" I grab hold of my head to stop it from spinning. I scream again as I look over and see the monster getting up, coming for me, coming for me, the bloody hand reaches out to grab me. It is just about to touch me-

I sit straight up in bed, screaming at the top of my lungs. Jordan leaps up and pulls me into a hug, whispering reassuring words into my ear. I'm panting and out of breath, sweat clings to my body and my legs are tangled in my sheets. I begin to sob uncontrollably into Jordan's shoulder. His words reach me "It is okay Alex, he isn't here, you are in the big house at camp half-blood. You are safe in your room and I'm here. You're going to be okay. It wasn't real, just a dream." But it was real, I know it was. A memory, a horrible one. The day I brutally murdered my stepfather. It was real. So very real. I start to mumble "Real, real, very real, I killed him, oh yes I did" over and over again. My eyes drift to the window, I have a view of the volleyball courts where already some of my brothers and sisters are playing, but now they are starting at the big house, more specifically my window. They heard me scream. They don't look surprised though, I suppose they shouldn't it happens every morning. I move my eyes to the dresser where a little girl sits; she has long black hair and pretty green eyes. "Hello" she says to me. I wave to her and say hello back. Jordan pulls away from me and follows my eyes to my dresser. "Not real Alex." He says kindly. I blink and watch the little girl slowly fade away into nothing. I turn my head towards Jordan and our blue eyes meet. His hair matches mine, a light sandy blonde color. He smiles at me and helps me get detangled from the sheets. Then he turns around while I get dressed and when I am done gives me a hug. I am smushed into his chest. Jordan is 6 feet tall and I am only five six. He walks to the door and pulls it open. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I re-open my eyes and walk out the door and down the stairs. A new day, a new challenge. Bring it on I think.

A/N: yay fist chapter done! Sorry it is kinda short I promise chapter two will be longer. Bit of an intro into Alex's daily routine. And yes she and Jordan share a room. And they don't live In the Apollo cabin because of Alex's episodes. Tell me what you think I'm open for constructive criticism! Don't hate though. Review please! Haha okay bye!

-ThoroughbredDreaming


	2. Chapter 2 Proving Them Wrong

A/N- this chapter was so hard for me to get started! Took me forever to think of what to have happen in this one! Any way I hope you like it!

For my Reviewers-

wisdomsdaughter: sorry if that part was unclear, and yes I will make my chapters longer! :)

Spazthe1st: thank you, this means so much to me. I try very hard to be original and I'm glad to have made something you find original. And I love you for reviewing!

Olympus Gods- thanks I will keep writing!

My Reality

Chapter Two- Proving them wrong

The day started out normal, I guess it always does for me. Well my normal. I sat at the Apollo table for breakfast pushing my food around my plate. Today the waffles revolted me; I stood up and pushed my food into the flames. _For Dad _I thought. I sat back down and took a sip of my chocolate milk. I overheard the end of a conversation between two of my siblings, they were whispering ". . . I heard her talking to Jordan the other day. She was saying that she wanted to play capture the flag with us tonight."

"Is she fucking crazy? Like Chiron would let that happen! She hasn't even touched a weapon since she has been here!"

"I know bro; she would probably end up killing someone."

"If she could figure out how to pick up a sword!"

They both began to chuckle quietly. My blood began to heat up. I could feel a rage coming on. I picked up my milk again and threw it at one of my brothers, the one who called me crazy, the goblet smashed against his nose. The pavilion became silent. My brother now covered in milk glared at me. The one he was talking to leaped up and shouted at me "Are you insane?"

I laughed "Well yes I do happen to be mentally insane. But. That. Doesn't. Mean. I'm. CRAZY!" I shouted the last word. And just for an extra measure I threw my empty plate at his face. It cracked on his face and fell to the ground. The only thing you could hear was the plate pieces crashing to the ground. I smirked. Jordan, who was sitting next to me, grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table. I resisted, still wanting to give my brothers a piece of my mind. Jordan groaned quietly and grabbed me by the waist. He carried me out of pavilion. When we were far enough away me set me down in the grass. "What's wrong Alex?" he asked. I looked down and ran my fingers through the grass.

"They were being mean." I whispered.

"What were they saying?" Jordan asked softly.

"I couldn't pick up a sword, and I would kill someone." I could feel my tears coming on. I quickly wiped my face and sniffled. Jordan let out a breath and lay down in the grass.

"I'm sure they didn't mean it." He tried.

"Yes they did. No one wants me here."

"It will get better; we just have to find something for you to do." Jordan sat up as he saw someone walking towards us, or trotting, it was Chiron.

"Hello Jordan, Alex."

"Hi" we both said.

"Jordan archery class starts in ten minutes." He said before trotting off towards the arena. Jordan sighed and stood up.

"Got to go sis, I'll be back in an hour, where do you want to meet?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders

"I'll meet you there." I said pointing at the stables which looked very small from a distance. Jordan nodded once, and then took off towards the arena at a jog. I began to stand up when a person in the distance caught my eye. It was a boy; he had blonde hair and looked 8 or 9 years old. The boy looked a lot like Jordan. He ran towards me and stopped really close to my face. Our noses were about four inches apart. "What do you want?" I grumbled, still sour from my rage. The boy smiled and laughed. It was very high pitched.

"You're pretty! How old are you?"

"Thanks," I said slightly confused "I'm 14, but my birthday is in two weeks."

"Awesome, I'm 9 and my birthday in in eleven months!" the boy said excitedly.

"Who are you?" I asked. The boy frowned like he didn't know the answer.

"I don't know. Who am I?" he asked me like I knew.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked my brow furrowed in confusion.

"I think you do!" the boy said happily.

"Fine your name is Tim!" I shouted. Tim looked at me funny and then started to dance around me in a circle laughing and shouting his name.

"Come on Alex, I have a surprise for you!" Tim shouted and took off towards the woods.

"Wait for me!" I shouted after him. I jumped to my feet and sprinted after him. When we reached the start of the woods Tim started to climb a tree. Slightly out of breath from my sprint I slowly climbed after him. Tim sat in a fork between two limbs and I balanced myself on one of the thicker ones.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"For these!" Tim said and then pulled a bow and a quiver full of arrows out of a hole in the tree. It startled me and I almost fell out of the tree.

"Why do you want those?" I half shouted.

Tim laughed "They aren't for me silly! There for you!"

"What!" I yelped "Me?"

Tim smiled big at me. "Well duh, they have your name on them!" Surprised by that I reached forward and grabbed the bow. I felt more alive once I touched the smooth wood of the bow. Tim was right, on the grip of the bow, Alexandria was written in Ancient Greek. I ran my fingers along the bow, feeling it. I suddenly got an idea. I reached for the quiver and pulled it over my head so it rested on my back. I held the bow in my right hand and drew an arrow with my left. (She is left-handed) I settled the arrow in the string and drew it back. It felt right. I took a deep breath and aimed for the tree closest to us, I let my arrow fly and it stuck, with a thunk, into the trunk of the tree. I did it again and my arrow split the other one down the center.

"Oops." I said, but I was bubbling over with joy. I had found something I could do! I turned to thank Tim but he was gone. I got frustrated because I thought my insanity was playing tricks on me, but then I realized it couldn't have been me because I didn't know about the bow in the first place. I pictured Tim, with his blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked like a spitting image of Jordan. Something clicked in my head. Or maybe Jordan was a spitting image of him!

"Apollo!" I said out loud happily. I smiled and looked down at my bow and arrows. "Thank you dad." I said looking up at the sun, which was still rising in the sky. I climbed down from the tree and ran towards the arena. Careful not to let anyone around the cabins see me. I wanted it to be a surprise. I stopped when I got the arena and hid. I looked into the arena and saw a bunch of campers shooting at targets ranging from fifty to 100 feet away. I saw Jordan shooting a target. He was sweating and pulling another arrow from the quiver on his back. I felt a warm sensation at my back and I spun around. Tim, or should I say Apollo was standing there. I smiled at him. Apollo smiled back at me and whispered "You should try it." I bit my lip nervously, and looked back at the arena.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?" he asked.

"Messing up." I said quietly. Apollo laughed quietly.

"You won't." he said, then I felt another warm feeling and when I looked back he was gone. I took a deep breath and stepped out into the arena. I walked straight up to Chiron and tapped his hand. He looked down at me and his brows furrowed. "I want to shoot." I said, my voice sounding stronger that I felt. Chiron looked surprised and then spotted the bow on my back.

"Where did you get that?" he asked kindly.

"It was a gift," I said. Chiron looked skeptical so I added "from my father." Chiron looked flustered and after a while, looking resigned, took a deep breath and walked me over to and empty target. He showed me how to hold the bow, and went over how to shoot, how to stand, and how to aim. When he backed up to let me try. Jordan finally saw me. He looked shocked and walked over to Chiron. "Are you sure? Is she ready?" he asked Chiron. Chiron rested his hand on Jordan's shoulder and said "If your father thinks she is, I have no right to argue."

I drew an arrow from my quiver and strung it back. I aimed for my target and took a deep breath. When I exhaled I let the arrow fly and watched it sail through the air and land with a solid thunk in the dead center of the target. I let out a squeal of joy and turned towards Chiron and Jordan beaming with happiness. I saw some of my other siblings had gathered around. They all looked shocked. Chiron gave me a smile and Jordan looked dumbstruck. I couldn't stop smiling, especially when I spotted my two brothers who I had thrown things at during breakfast. They had looks of disbelief and anger on their faces. I laughed silently to myself. _Proved them wrong _I thought, _thank you dad. _

A/N- whew that took forever! Well I hoped you liked it Read and Review please. The plot will start to get going in the next chapter so stay tuned. Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3 Distance

**A/N So the plot is going to start now and lets hear it for the longest chapter yet! Whoo Hoo! Haha enjoy!**

My Reality

Chapter Three- Distance

Things started to go wrong the day Luke Castellan started hanging around Jordan which started to happen more often after my archery debut. Jordan would get up earlier and meet Luke at his cabin, which he was head counselor of, and they would all walk to breakfast together. Jordan never asked me to come and never talked about it. It hurt a little. I felt like my own brother was abandoning me. He would do all of his activities with Luke leaving me behind in their wake. I was hoping Jordan would see what a horrible person he was, but it never seemed to happen. Jordan looked up to Luke, even though they were only two years apart (Jordan 17, Luke 19), like he was a god. It was stupid. And without Jordan there to look out for me, my brothers and sisters teased me more, and I had a harder time distinguishing who was real and who wasn't. The only good thing that came out of it was that I got to practice archery a lot more without Jordan breathing down my neck. But I was still lonely.

I woke up to the sun rising through my windows. I like to get up with Dad. I turned my head and saw that Jordan's bed was already made and he wasn't in the room. _With Luke again_ I thought dejectedly. Then I remembered that today was my birthday. I was fifteen now, and my brother wasn't here to wish me a happy birthday like he had always done in the past. I wiped the tears that had started to form in my eyes away and pulled myself out of bed. I walked to my dresser and opened one of the drawers, pulling out my favorite Camp Half-Blood tank top and putting it on. The t-Shirt was a mix of reds, oranges, and yellows making it look like a sun and the words Camp Half-Blood were written across my chest. A Pegasus silhouette was under the camp's name. On the back, near the top of the shirt was my last name, Pike. I had made the shirt in arts and crafts with tie-die and spray paint. I took out a pair of denim shorts and put them on. I brushed out my blonde hair, and with the brush measured it. My hair stopped around my lower back. "I think it is time for a trim!" I said to no one. I braided my hair and pulled it over my right shoulder. I stuck a Falcon feather near the top of the braid and held it in place with a bobby pin. I slid my feet into my worn flip flops and walked out of my room. I fiddled with my necklace, the one with the beads on it. I had exchanged the leather part for a gold chain and now added my beads to that. Jordan and I each had four beads. We would get our fifth ones at the end of this summer. I wondered what it would be this year. As I walked down the stairs, I decided that I wouldn't go to the pavilion for breakfast, I would see what Chiron had in the Kitchen (**I don't care if there isn't one in the big house in the books, I'm going with it for the purpose of the story**). I rifled through the cabinets and found some cheerios. I opened the fridge and figured there was enough milk. As I poured my cereal, I noticed something crawling out of the corner of my eye. I turned with my cereal in hand, and screamed. I'm not talking about startled scream I'm talking about full on bloody murder. A bloody mass was slowly crawling towards me, blood pouring out of wounds in its stomach. The body was naked, as far as I could tell. It was leaving a trail of blood as it dragged itself towards me. I dropped my cheerios and the bowl shattered against the tile floor sending milk and cheerios sprawling across the floor. My knees collapsed on me and I curled myself into a ball. I could hear the steady dragging and moaning of the monster coming towards me. Tears poured out of my eyes and my body shook with fear. I felt something touch my arm and I screamed again hugging myself tighter. I vaguely heard the screen door slam shut and someone rush into the kitchen. The monster reached up and touched my face, getting blood all over it. I looked up and saw a blur of blonde hair next to me.

"Alex, you're okay, it's gone, not real." Jordan said. I whimpered as he pulled me into a hug and let me cry on his shoulder. After I had stopped crying Jordan helped me stand up and walked me over to the table. He sat me down in one of the wooden chairs and pulled one over for him to sit in. I wiped my face and looked up a Jordan. He gave me a small smile and said "Happy Birthday Alex." I could only smile weakly in response. It took all I had not to yell and scream at him for not being there for me, like he was supposed to be.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Jordan asked, resting his hand on top of mine. I jerked mine out from under his and met his confused eyes with a glare.

"Nothing, everything is just fine." I said coldly.

Startled by my cold tone Jordan's jaw dropped open and he just stared at me. He snapped his mouth shut after a while, but continued to stare at me. "What has gotten into you?" he said, not trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about!" I shot back.

"Why are you worried about me?" He asked, confused.

"Your lack of judgment concerns me." I said.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"My judgment is fine!"

"Why do I even try?" I half said to myself.

"Try what?" Jordan's voice was rising, along with his anger.

"Try to get you to see that you're abandoning me!" I shrieked. Jordan looked like he was about to say something, but he stopped short.

"Abandoning you?" he choked out.

"You are." I said

"Am not!" he protested

"Oh yeah," I sneered "when was the last time you went to breakfast with me? When was the last time we spent the day together? You haven't been there six times! Did you know that I had to ask Chiron to stop having to go to activities with the Apollo cabin because they tease me? Where have you been Jordan? Oh wait I know the answer to that with Luke!" I shouted the last part. My anger clouded my vision and so did fresh tears.

"Am I not allowed to have friends Alex, can I not have a life?! Do I have to be stuck holding your crazy hand for the rest of my life?!" Jordan yelled at me. I sucked in a breath and stood up so abruptly my chair fell over.

"So you think I'm crazy." My voice showed no emotion, even though thousands were running through me.

"What? No! Oh gods. . . Alex I just. . ." Jordan was at a loss for words. I took it as a chance to escape.

"Well then, since that is what you think of me I don't think we should share a room anymore. It might get risky to share a room with a crazy person. Get your shit and move out." I started walking towards the porch.

"Come on Alex-"

"I want you moved out by dinner time." I interrupted him. I pulled open the screen door for the porch and came face to face with Luke. Partly because he was in my way and partly because he took my brother from me I punched him in the face. He stumbled back, but didn't fall. This was fine because at least he moved out of the way. I ran down the steps and took off towards the stables.

I got there and no one was in sight, still at breakfast. I found an empty stall and locked myself in it. I slid against the door to the floor and began to cry. How could this have happened? He promised to always be there. I could hear his promise echo in my head _I'm here Alex, I will always be here. I promise to always keep you safe and protect you from what you see. I'm not only your brother, I'm your guardian. _I leaned my head against the stall door behind me. I could see the sun shining through the stall's window.

'Dad', I prayed, 'so today isn't going that great, which sucks because it is my birthday. I suppose you knew this was going to happen, and I can only hope it will get better. But for today, I could really use some help. Consider it my birthday present, if you want-' I stopped praying when I heard a bang against a door. It sounded like a kicking Pegasus. I stood up and looked down the aisle. I undid the lock on the stall I was in and headed down towards the kicking noise. I stopped at a stall and my jaw dropped. Inside the stall was not a Pegasus but a horse a golden palomino stallion with a long creamy mane. He had a red ribbon tied around his neck with a note. I slowly opened the stall door and walked into the stall. The horse stomped a foot impatiently. I held my palm out flat for him to smell. He sniffed it curiously then stomped his foot again. I reached for the note and pulled it off, _for today and the rest of hard days to come, Happy Birthday_. I dropped the note and put a hand up to my mouth. "Oh my gods!" I exclaimed. A smile broke my face and I hugged my new horse. He bumped his muzzle on my lower back, as if he was hugging me back. "Thank you Dad, thank you, thank you, thank you, Best present ever!" I said in a giggly voice. I pulled back and looked at my horse. He looked at me with his intelligent brown eyes. Just then a glint of sunlight bounced off his coat and seemed to light it up. "You look like the Sun." I observed. He nodded his head like he was agreeing with me. "You like that don't you?" I asked him. I laughed when he nodded his head again. "Sun." I tested. He whinnied at me. "Sun it is then!" I said happily. Sun nodded his head. I laughed. Maybe today wouldn't be the worst ever.

Jordan found me about an hour later; I was still in Sun's stall, brushing him.

"Who's horse is that?" he asked as if nothing had happened.

"Mine, he is a birthday present."

"From who?" Jordan asked confused.

"Dad." I said and put the brush down. I turned and looked at Jordan. He was a mess, his usually neat hair sticking up in all directions and his clothes were wrinkled like he had just taken a nap in them.

"Nice. . . Look Alex, I am really really sorry about earlier. I know you aren't crazy and that I haven't been spending a whole lot of time with you lately. I'm sorry; I just wanted to do my own thing for once. My whole life has been you, don't get me wrong I love you, but I wanted to try something different."

"Did you like it?" I asked.

The question seemed to catch Jordan off guard. "Did I like what?"

"Doing your own thing, did you like it?"

"Well it was nice at first, not having to constantly be on guard, but I always found myself wondering what you were doing. I feel like shit for making you go through all that without me though."

I sighed and leaned against the stall door. "Can you forgive me?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah." I said and smiled at him.

Jordan's face instantly cleared and a smile broke through. He reached forward and hugged me over the stall door. "So what's your horse's name?"

"Sun."

"Very fitting"

"Thanks." I said laughing. We talked about Sun for a few more minutes and then left the stable together. _Maybe today won't be so bad after all_, I thought.

"Do I still have to move out?" Jordan asked, I could hear the pleading in his voice.

I laughed "No, but don't piss me off again."

Jordan let out a relieved sigh. "Thank gods" I heard him mutter. I laughed again.


	4. Chapter 4 Missing

**A/N: OMG it has been so long since I've updated I am so sorry! So I'm sick today, so what a perfect time to update! This chapter is a flashback, so it might be a little short, but it opens up for the period of time where TLT would begin. Y'all know what that means, Percy! Haha okay now on to chapter four! And I don't own PJO**

My reality

Chapter Four- Missing

_-Flashback-_

It was winter, the only way I knew that was because Mr. D had let a small layer of snow into camp. This meant that I actually got to wear my winter clothes for once, and being from Virginia I had quite the collection. Jordan had woken me up early that morning looking really excited. "We get to go to Olympus Alex! We get to meet Dad!" Well that had gotten me all excited. I didn't even see my usual person that morning either. Breakfast was good too; Jordan couldn't stop talking to me about what he thought Olympus would look like. We left a little before lunch time. We got on the train, it was so cool. I felt like we were going so fast, but maybe it just had been me. Everyone else looked bored on the train. When we got off at Penn Station and walked toward the Empire State Building I began to feel nervous. What if Dad didn't like me? What if he just brushed me off because I'm different?

New York was the first city I had been to since coming to camp three years ago. It was very overwhelming. If Jordan hadn't been next to me I might have collapsed from the pressure of trying to figure out who was who. The elevator ride was amazing; we were shooting up into the sky so fast I thought we were never going to stop. When the doors opened I felt like I could finally see things clearly, there was no second- guessing going on in my mind, I could only see beauty. Olympus was perfect; it truly was the place of the Gods. Chiron told us that we would be spending the night there after the council. It was the Winter Solstice so Hades was to be included in this council as well.

The Throne room was incredible; even I could recognize which God sat where, even though I never could pay attention when it came to learning. When the Gods themselves showed up I was filled with such awe that I couldn't move. Again I would have looked stupid if it weren't for Jordan. Nothing really significant happened during the council, or I didn't catch anything important. To be honest I couldn't stop glancing up at my dad. He looked just like Jordan did, but an older version. He had headphones in but still managed to be able to hear everything that was going on. He would make jokes and be sarcastic to the other Gods. He acted just like I did.

After the Council some of the Gods went over to talk to their children. Hermes went over to Luke Castellan, Athena went to Annabeth Chase, and others visited their children. Hades looked distant and Zeus was conversing with Poseidon. Apollo made his was over to me and Jordan. We bowed to him when he got close enough and then stood their awkwardly. I couldn't stand it; I broke the ice "So you're our Dad?"

"Yes." He flashed us a blinding smile, I couldn't help but return one.

"Nice to meet you Dad." It felt odd to have the words come out of my mouth, but I couldn't stop them.

Apollo chuckled softly and turned his head towards Jordan, who was standing stiffly. Jordan had that look on his face, like he wanted to say something really important but was afraid to.

"How could you?" Jordan said his voice void of any emotion.

"It was part of her fate son, I couldn't do anything, and it goes against ancient law." Apollo sounded exasperated, like he had had this conversation before.

"Still you could have warned me! I should have been there for her!" Jordan's voice rose to a quiet shout.

"I sent the satyr, but she was destined to kill him." Apollo countered.

I knew what they were fighting about. Those awful two years where my stepfather raped me. The horror came flooding back. I slapped my hands over my ears to block the memories the sounds of my screams came back. My knees buckled and I hit the ground. Tears fell from my eyes. I could see Jordan looking at me, but not really seeing me from behind the rage that clouded his eyes. Apollo looked down at me with eyes filled with knowing. He reached down and helped me up, slowly prying my hands away from my head.

"It is okay Alex, we won't talk about it anymore." He said. I numbly nodded my head. Jordan was still angry; it was all over his face. He turned and stalked off. Apollo looked after him and sighed. He was still holding my hands. He dropped them and rested one of his on my shoulders, "Let's go for a walk Alex there is something I want to tell you." Dad led me down a stone pathway, beautiful flowers and gardens lined the sides. "I wanted you to know Alex that just because you've never met me it doesn't mean that I'm not here for you." Dad paused like he wanted to say something more.

"Why am I crazy?"

"You aren't crazy you are insane there is a difference, your insanity is what will make you stand out, make you able to do things even the greatest hero won't be able to."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I've seen it, and you're my daughter." Apollo flashed me another smile and then vanished, leaving me with a warm feeling in my body that seemed to make all of my worries disappear.

I stayed in the garden for another hour or so, watching the sun set.

-~what is this an epic line break? ~* Of course it is you fool* -

That night I had a really weird dream. It was storming but there was no lightning, someone was screaming on a beach at the sky, I couldn't hear what he was saying. Then a white stallion started fighting with an eagle. I woke up with a start after the eagle had dove for the stallion's eyes. I was sweating and full of fear. I looked around me and didn't recognize where I was, I started to panic and then I realized that I was still on Olympus. I looked over at Jordan who was snoring next to me. All the anger had vanished from his face. I heard a noise coming from my right. I rolled over and saw the beam of a flashlight. Someone was sneaking into the throne room! I stayed as still as possible, not wanting to be noticed. The person came back out holding objects that radiated power and fear. The light flicked off and I was overcome with a fear that Richard was coming after me, that he was right next to me in my sleeping bag, so I did the natural thing I fainted.

When I woke up the next morning there was a huge commotion, but no one really seemed to know what was happening. Chiron rounded all of us up and took us back to the train. Someone had stolen something or two somethings.

-_End Flashback- _

**A/N: Well, that was short I know and I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but that means I need more time to write it. Any way hope you liked it Read and Review, I want at least one new review before I update again. That isn't that hard guys just one! Haha okay bye now. **


End file.
